


Boys Just Wanna Have Fun

by TricksterNag1to



Series: Gregory Horror Stories [2]
Category: Gregory Horror Show
Genre: All the JBs are gay, Gossip, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to





	Boys Just Wanna Have Fun

“I heard he’s fool’s gold!”

“Well _I_  heard he’s gold-plated!”

The Judgement Boys gathered around in a circle, smirking to themselves as they gossiped. It had been a slow, boring day in the Judgement Factory. So, to relieve themselves of unnecessary stress, the Judgement Boys decided to have a bit of fun and throw a sleepover. 

Now, giggling amongst themselves like a group of little girls, they talked for hours on end about people they’ve judged - and especially about Judgement Boy Gold.

“What about  _you,_ Judgement Boy?” one Judgement Boy asked. “You’ve been quiet for a very long time!” the Judgement Boy in question nervously clinked his metal arms together. 

“Er…today I judged Gregory,” he said. The other Judgement Boys waited for him to continue. “And…his mother yelled at him and nearly slaughtered him for choosing a block of cheese over her.” The Judgement Boys exchanged looks. Then, they all laughed.

“Please, Judgement Boy!” one snickered. “Judging Gregory is  _so_  last season!”

“Yes, Judgement Boy!” another sneered. “Haven’t you ever judged anyone more interesting?”

The Judgement Boy who had spoken up about judging Gregory slumped his shoulders and mumbled an apology. The others went on gossiping, talking about how “handsome” and “inspirational” Judgement Boy Gold was; though they were all still in agreement that he wasn’t pure gold.


End file.
